


Loss

by InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Can be read as gen, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, but it makes a bit more sense as 2k12, can be read as 2k3 and 2k7, it doesn’t really make a difference though, just because their age is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire/pseuds/InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire
Summary: She lies there in a room that’s suddenly too cold, too dark.Warnings can be found in the end notes.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O’Neil
Kudos: 2





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> This wasn’t originally written for any fandom but I’ve decided I could see April in this position. I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> -Em

It’s gotten heavier, the weight on her chest. Over the last few days it’s been all she could feel, all she could think about. It’s like she’s on the drop of a roller coaster and her body is moving faster than she can process, leaving her heart suspended. It feels like cold fingers slowly curling around her heart one by one with a steady grip before they suddenly twist.

It began in her heart, agonizingly slow on that first day, making its presence known. It hasn’t left since. It’s an ache that runs deep. She feels it in her head, her toes, her fingertips. It’s too large to contain and it’s not long before it consumes her every waking second of every day, leaving her breathless and weak. She doesn’t sleep much. She lies there in a room that’s suddenly too cold, too dark.

The tears roll down her cheeks, all following the same line over her jaw, left meeting right, before falling soundlessly onto the knees she’s pulled up against her chest. It hurts to breathe and it’s only been a week, but the pain is all she can remember. Pain she doesn’t deserve to feel because it’s not her place. She has no right to feel the way she does. She didn’t care before so why does she care now? Why does she feel it now?

She paints on a smile and acts like she’s moved on, but how could she? How could she pretend that the ache doesn’t intensify every time she sits in the passenger seat of a car? Every time someone mentions birthdays, graduation, family.

She feels an absence in her heart though she wasn’t even aware it had been previously occupied. It's a piece of her that broke so unexpectedly and suddenly that’s after all this time she’s still reeling from it. As she sits alone in the dark, she wonders if it will ever be repaired.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Casey is dead in this fic, sorry. It doesn’t specifically state how, though it is implied that he died in a car accident. This fic is centred around April’s grief following Casey’s death.
> 
> -Em


End file.
